


Minicat

by LunarRaven07



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: M/M, Minicat - Freeform, some violence but not really too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRaven07/pseuds/LunarRaven07
Summary: A Minicat one-shot with the prompt of "You were chased by cops and took me as a hostage but you didn't realize the cops were after me."





	Minicat

Wildcat's POV:

"Come out with your hands up! We have the place surrounded!" yelled some cop ten stories down.

"Hahaha fuck that!" I say to myself, going into a random room in the building. Noticing a guy standing there I pull my silenced glock 19 and aim it at him. Clicking the safety off I say "don't fucking move"

"Shit.." I hear the guy mumble as I walk closer, I watch as he ever so slowly tries to reach for something on his side. I move quicker, slamming the guy into the window and grabbing the pistol he was reaching for. 

"Nice try bitch, next time move faster" I say while pressing the barrel of my gun into the back of his head. 

He guy just laughs "go ahead pull the trigger"

"Oh I'm not going to, you're going to be my ticket out of here" 

"Ticket? Wait.." it happened fast, suddenly there was an elbow into my stomach which caused me to stumble back and a gun was pointing at my face "you're not a cop"

"Fuck no bitch" I say through gritted teeth, leveling my own gun at the guys head. 

"Well, looks like we're both fucked then" the bastard says nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Taking in what the bastard said I take a good look at the man in front of me. Cursing when I recognize the brown hair and grayish colored eyes, Mini Ladd. "Mini, why the fuck you in this building?" I ask still aiming the gun at him.

"Oh shit, the Wildcat? Damn who would've thought" Mini says as his eyes widen slightly before he laughs nervously "you know, just hanging around. What about you kitty?" 

I let out a low growl and say "don't fucking call me that"

"Fine~" Mini says shrugging again "Soo? Why you here?"

"Decided it was a good enough spot for the party"

"Party? Oh yeah, where are those cops? Shouldn't they be, you know, storming the building and trying to catch us?" Mini asks lowering his weapon to instead look back out the window. Ducking as a bullet pierced the window, imbedding itself in the wall a few feet away. "There they are!" Mini laughs

"You trying to get yourself killed?!" I yell lowering my gun and pulling Mini away from the window before more bullets rained through it.

"Aw~ you do care" Mini says with a smirk as I drag him into another part of the building, ignoring the sound of gun shots and shouts behind us.

"What? I don't give a shit about you, but I need a scapegoat and you're it" I say as I enter the stairway and make my way towards the roof, Mini following behind me

"How mean.." he whines "and I thought we were getting along" 

"Shut up and get out there" I say as I open the roofs door and push him out of it

"What the hell?! I could've died kitty cat!" Mini yells as he hides behind some venting 

Ignoring him I step out the door and go to the same venting "you're going to die by my hand if you call me that one more fucking time" I warn. 

A bang of the roofs door reopening and sounds of foot steps running onto the roof bring me back to what's happening. Silently I curse as I see more than twenty cops enter through the door. Taking a glance at the glock still in my hand I know I won't win this fight, even if Mini decides to help out. And our chances just got lower as the sound of a helicopter fills the air.

Mini whistles lowly and quietly asks "what'd you do to get them to bring out the big guns?" 

I shrug in response, I only stole some things and maybe killed a few people in the process.

"Well what are we going to do? I don't think they'll care that you've basically taken me hostage. They'll shoot on sight if they see either of us, you know that right?" Mini asks as he readies him own gun. 

Turning my gaze slightly I see him frown, his eyes studying the helicopter in the sky. Both of us knowing that we probably won't get out of this one. Shifting my gaze back to the cops getting closer to our hiding spot I silently vow to myself that I'll take as many of them down as I can before I fall. Mini shifts to my right, making just enough noise, and I know things are about to go down. Instantly guns are pointed our way and we both curse as the shots are fired. 

We split up quickly, me going left him going right. I open fire on my targets, taking time to aim so I don't waste my limited ammunition. Five fell to my gun, before a bullet hit me in return. Grunting I duck behind a wall, I hear the sounds of Mini's fight as I put pressure on my side. Blood soaking through my shirt and staining my hand. "Fucking shit" I say to myself as I lean to look around the corner in time to see Mini hide behind another wall close to me. His eyes lock onto mine, as he reloads reminding me that I should do that as well. He gives a slight smile and nod as he looks around his cover taking aim at that one unlucky person who couldn't dodge in time. Hearing the sound of the helicopter blades behind me I turn in time to see the cop in it take aim. "Fuck! Mini dodge!" I yell as bullets rain in both of our directions. I take the risk of switching what side of the wall I hid behind, shooting two dead in the process. 

I hear Mini's cry of pain as he gets hit, I turn in time to see his leg give out making him fall narrowly avoiding more bullets. Anger courses through my veins as I watch as he drags himself behind cover. Slowly I attempt to make my way over to him, killing or wounding anyone that got in my way. 

"We're going to die here.." Mini says with a sigh as I reach him. Blood forming a small pool around him, which makes me take notice of other gun shot wounds to his stomach.

"Put pressure on that" I say as I rip off a piece of my shirt and quickly tie it around his leg to slow the bleeding.

Mini smiles sadly as he puts some pressure onto the wound of his stomach, his hand quickly becoming soaked in red. "You might have a chance Wildcat.." he said barely above a whisper, his face becoming deathly pale as the seconds pass.

"Shut up. You're not dying Mini" I say, ignoring my own injuries instead focusing on slowing the blood flowing from Mini's body

"Craig.." 

"What?" I ask not hearing clearly

"My name.. it's Craig.. not.. Mini..." Mini, no Craig, gasps out as I put more pressure onto his stomach.

A frown forms onto my face as I quickly say "Tyler. Now shut up, you're not dying today."

A small short laugh escapes Craig's lips "I am, but..that's okay. Tyler, huh..? You have a nice name.." 

"Stop talking" I say, ignoring the growing pit of guilt and sadness within me

"At least..I won't die..alone, right?" Craig asks, looking at me with eyes filled with pain and.. fear.

That makes me pause, Mini was known for being fearless. Facing everything with a smile and a laugh, whether when taking someone's life or running from the police. Guilt eats away at me knowing I caused that fear, Mini is known for never getting caught but he did because of me. 'He's going to die because of my stupid mistakes' I think but I push that thought from my head. "Don't be stupid, Craig. I won't let you die. You're going to live." 

A sad smile "you.. know that's not true.. I'm dying, Tyler.. Don't.." a gasp of pain cuts him off before he continues slowly "don't.. blame yourself.. Not.. not your fault.." 

Tears fill the corners of my eyes, but I push them away focusing on the man in front of me "Mini.." I whisper, guilt filling my voice

"Don't.. Not.. you're fault.. it's not.." Mini gasps out, his breathing becoming slower "Kitty..? Do me..a favor? Don't die.. live for me.."

"Don't call me that.." 

"Or what..? You'll..kill me.?" Mini laughs, before wheezing and gasping for air

"I'm sorry.." I mumble for only him to hear "I wish I could stop this"

Mini just a smiles sadly, placing a hand on my face "I'm happy.. at least.. I met you before I died.. I'm happy.. my kitty cat.."

Tears leak from my eyes as his hand falls lifelessly to his side, sadness fills me before anger takes over. Anger that those bastards took him away, took away someone that had their whole life ahead of them. They took him away. The took him away from me! They'll pay. They'll all die for this, I'll make sure of it.


End file.
